Special Warfare: Final Silence
Late 2022, the Silencers have all but taken over the U.S. and forced the military to give up vital bases to the enemy in a massive retreat. Due to this, the population has come to the conclusion that the military abandoned them to the Silencers. This was also the result of the presidental line of succession being almost obliterated during the opening hours of the war. Now it's up to Warwolf and his team to restore the presidency and eliminate Aztec once and for all. Prologue: Designated Surrivivor 07:00 2022, October 7 MCB Quantico, Virginia, USA Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the base via UH-60 Blackhawk callsign: Joker Objective: Extract the Secretary of Defence from the base. "Alpha Team, even though we won the battle in Wheeling, the Silencers have beaten us in other areas, including D.C.. Now, we've received word that the Secretary of Defence surrivived the coup and the Secret Service detail guarding him has fallen back to Quantico." I said to the team. "What's the status of the Secret Service detail?" Fiona asked me. "We don't know, but what we do know is that the Marines are evacing the entire base to prevent the Silencers from finding him." Exo replied. "Since we could be running the risk of friendly fire, we'll split up into three teams; Shadow, Palaven, and Echo." I said to the team. "Fiona, you and Exo make up Echo team, Cypher and Cortez will be Palaven team, and Liz and I will be Shadow team." Cassie said to Fiona. "What about you, General?" Fiona asked me. "I'll man the machine gun and cover you from the chopper." I replied. "Warwolf, this is Special Agent Wilson, we have the secretary in the safehouse, but the Silencers have compromised his safety." Wilson informed me. "Warwolf, Echo team is the closest to the safehouse." Joker informed me. "Warwolf, this is Exo, Fiona and I have secured the Secretary." Exo informed me. "Palaven and Shadow teams, Echo team has the Secretary, comence exfil." I said to both teams as I ordered Joker to land near Echo team's location. Chapter 1: Uprising 09:59 2022, October 11 USS Cerberus, Location Atlantic Ocean, 5 miles from Panama Canal Warwolf and Alpha Team onboard to defend against Silencer 7th Fleet assault Objective: Defeat the Silencer fleet and continue towards the Panama Canal. "All hands, this is Captain Mason, the Silencers have positioned their 7th Fleet in front of the Atlanic locks of the Panama Canal, prepare for battle." Mason said to the entire crew. "Secretary, since you're the Acting President of the United States, I recomend that you prepare for evacuation." I said to the Secretary. "General, with all due respect, I'll stay aboard the Cerberus." He replied . "In the case that I am killed in this battle, you will become the Acting President, General." He added. "Yes sir." I replied. "Alpha Team, our objective is to prevent the Silencers from sinking the Cerberus." I said to the team. "Off the record, did the Secretary listen to you?' Liz asked me. "You know as well as I do when someone says 'with all due respect' to me, they really mean 'kiss my ass'." I replied. "I'll take that as a no." Liz said to me as we boarded the Zodiak. "Exo, Fiona, you two stay with the Secretary and make sure that he doesn't get killed." I said to the two. "Wilco." Fiona replied. "Ariel, you and Cassie are our back up in case that we get ambushed by the Silencers when we hit the locks." I said to her. "Copy that." Ariel replied. We took out most of the Silencer fleet guarding the canal, until we received confirmation that Aztec authorized a nuclear strike aimed at the Cerberus. "Tactical nuke incoming!" Exo warned me. "Damn, Captain, this is Warwolf, I need the Cerberus evacuated ASAP!" I said to Mason. "Already done, except for the Secretary." Mason replied. "Exo, Fiona, I thought I gave you two strict orders not to let him get killed." I said to the two. "He didn't want us to get him off the ship." Fiona replied. "Sixty seconds until impact." Ava informed us. "Everyone find cover, because this is going to be close!" I said to everyone as I checked the countdown. "Twelve seconds to impact." Ava said to me. exactly twelve seconds after the final update, the nuke detonates over the Cerberus, vaporizing the carrier and the Secretary of Defence. "The Cerberus is no more, General." Mason informed me as we watched from the Panamanian coast at the mushroom cloud that now looms over the Cerberus's location. Chapter 2: Second Chance 00:01 2022, October 12 Panama Canal, Panama Warwolf, Alpha Team, and USS Cerberus surrivivors en route to Gatun Lake Objective: Link up with Navy DEVGRU team and exfil via Ohio-class submarine USS West Virginia. "General, this is Senior Chief Petty Petty Officer Watson, callsign Warden, we picked up your distress call and are ready to airlift you and the surrivivors to the USS West Virginia." Warden said to me. "Senior Chief, how many Silencer assault troopers are between us and the extraction zone?" I asked him. "During our infiltration, we counted between fifty and two houndred-plus enemy foot moblies and at least one LAV 19." Warden replied. "Fiona, I need you and Exo to escourt the Captain and the crew to the extract." I said to her. "Wilco." Fiona replied. "Everyone else on me, we're going to hunt down that LAV." I ordered the rest of the team. "LAV inbound, get ready." Liz said to the team as the LAV approached the site of our planned ambush. "Now, attack!" I said to the team, taking out the LAV before the crew could even notice. "LAV neutralized." Cypher said to me as we moved on towards the exfil. We arrived at the exfil to notice that Captain Mason wasn't with the rest of the surrivivors. "Fiona, Exo, where's the Captain?" I asked them. "He was killed by a booby trap during our run in with the Silencers." Fiona replied. "Warwolf, we need to leave, now!" Warden said to me. "Got it." I replied as I boarded the MV-22B. Chapter 3: Rebirth 08:37 2022, October 12 Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii, USA Warwolf, Alpha Team, and Cerberus crew en route to the base Objective: Launch Cerberus-class aircraft carrier USS Normandy and escape the Silencers. "Warwolf, this is Wraith, my team and I have located a replacement for the Cerberus." Wraith informed me. "Another Cerberus-class carrier?" I asked. "Yes, the Normandy." Wraith replied. "Good, secure the Normandy and prep it for launch, we need it ready when we arrive." I said to her. "Yes sir." Wraith replied. "General, I mean Commander, as Acting President, how are you going to deal with the Silencers if they try to destroy the Normandy?" Warden asked me. "Aztec may have control of the Silencers, but he wouldn't dare make any attempt at destroying the seat of power of his rival." I answered. We arrived at the Normandy to notice that Ava located several ECHO armor variants onboard. "How many suits are onboard?" I asked Ava. "Two Mark II variants and seven Mark I Commando variants." Ava replied. "Team, put on the Mark I's" Exo said to most of the team. "Liz, there's a Mark II variant on the rack if you want it." I said to Liz. "I'm on it." she replied, donning the Mark II Ranger armor while I donned the Mark II MARSOC armor. "Aztec's Guards inbound!" Wraith said to us as fifty Silencer asault troopers decended on our location. "Wraith, we need to leave, now!" Cypher said to Wraith. "I know that." Wraith replied. "Close in weapon systems online." Ava said to me. "Good, now fire on the assault troopers." I said to Ava. "Firing CIWS." Ava replied, decimating the Silencers that were sent to destroy the Normandy. "Hostiles eliminated." Ava informed us. "Good, now plot a course for Singapore." I replied, ordering Ava to take us to Singapore. Chapter 4: Out of the Past 12:00 2022, October 14 Port of Singapore, Singapore Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the port Objective: Locate and extract CHSDF Special Tactics and Recon Group III and the Prime Minister of Singapore. "USS Normandy, this is Colonel Irena Reznov, Russian liaison officer for the CHSDF Special Tactics and Recon Group III, we have the Prime Minsiter of Singapore with us, we are requesting a priority one extraction." Irena said to us over a secure channel. "Irena, this is Warwolf, what's your location?" I asked her. "We're at the port, but the Silencers are closing in on us." Irena replied. "Team suit up, we have a Prime Minister to save and Spectres to assist." I said to the team. "Copy." The team answered as we embarked on the mission. "Irena, we are inbound, ETA: twenty seconds." I informed Irena. "Copy that, we'll hold out until you get here." Irena replied. "Tango down!" I yelled after sniping a Silencer assault trooper with my M107A1. "Warwolf, we need to get the Prime Minister out of here." Lander said to me. "I know, Ava, launch the Tomahawk cruise missiles at the Silencer mobile command posts." I said to Ava, authorizing a cruise missile strike. "Tomahawks are in the air, targets destroyed." Ava replied, confirming the destruction of the mobile command posts. "Irena, this is Warwolf, the enemy command posts a down, we can pick you up now." I said to Irena, confirming that the coast was clear. "Wilco." Irena replied, boarding the UH-60 Blackhawk. Once back on the Normandy, Ava did a biomectric scan of every one onboard, inculding the Prime Minister, only to discover that one of the members of my team had an abnormal "biological contaminate". I looked at the readings and discovered that it matched Ariel and Kestrel's DNA. "Ava, why didn't you tell us that Ariel's pregnant?" I asked Ava. "Because I thought it was irrelavent at the time." Ava answered. "So, you thought that this was irrelavent at the time. Allright, but tell me next time." I said to Ava. "Wilco." Ava said to me. Chapter 5: Wounded Eagle 13:00 2022, October 15 Lima, Peru Warwolf and Aralakh Squadron providing air cover for Sigma Team Objective: Protect Sigma Team while they extract the Peruvian President. "Dogma, this is Warwolf, Aralakh Squadron will be providing air support if you encounter any resistance from the Silencers." I said to Dogma as I looked down from the cockpit of the F/A-18E Super Hornet. "Copy that, Warwolf, we'll keep you posted." Dogma replied. "Aralakh 2 and 3, escort the Blackhawk when it arrives, 4, 5, and 6, on me. If the Silencers send in their flyboys, I need you three on my wing." I said to the squadron. "Wilco." the squadron replied, comencing their assigned roles. "AWACS Frontiersman, this is Joker, we have the Peruvian President and Sigma Team on board, requesting fighter escort?" Joker asked her. "Joker, this is Warwolf, I've already sent Aralakh 2 and 3 as your escorts." I replied. "Warwolf, we're detecting multiple bandits coming in at high speed, bearing 180." AWACS Frontiersman informed me. "Alright, look's like the Silencers want to crash the party. Let's show them the way out." I said to the squadron. "Enemy confirmed as the Reaper Squadron." AWACS Frontiersman said to me. "Reaper 1 to all units, do not engage Warwolf on your own. Remember what happened to Helios Squadron." Reaper 1 said to his team, warning them of the danger of engaging me in a one-on-one fight. "Aralakh Squadron, break and attack." I said to Aralakh Squadron. "Engaging." they replied. The dogfight lasted for two hours, until Reaper 1 gave his team the order to return to base due to weather conditions. An order that Reaper 5 disobeyed. "Reaper 5, whaat are you doing?" Reaper 1 said to her. "I will not retreat until I kill Warwolf!" Reaper 5 replied. "Fine, stay and die." Reaper 1 said to her, cutting off all communications with his wingman. "Warwolf, it look's like they're running scared." Aralakh 3 said to me. "No, they're returning to their base to wait out the storm, and I see that their number five is staying behind to fight me." I replied. "Aralakh Squadron, return to the Normandy, I'll deal with this one." I ordered the squadron. "Wilco." Aralakh 4 replied, leading the squadron back to the Normandy. The fight with Reaper 5 lasted for five minutes, until we fired our last AIM 9 Sidwinder missiles at each other, hitting both Reaper 5's F-15SE and my F/A-18E, forcing the two of us to bail out over the Sechura Desert. Chapter 6: Badlands 14:15 2022, October 15 Sechura Desert, Peru Warwolf and Reaper 5 forced down in the desert Objective: Work with Reaper 5 and surrivive the night. "Well, this is just glorious, I've just been shot down by a young upstart and bailed out in the middle of one of the most arid places on Earth." I said to myself after setting up the distress beacon. "Since Reaper 5 crashed here too, I should be on my guard." I added. Several minutes after I completed the beacon, Reaper 5 ambushed me with her personal karambit knife. "Warwolf, you should know that I would normally kill anyone who manages to shoot me down. But I'm making an exception since both of our distress beacons were destroyed." Reaper 5 said to me. "Actually, mine still works, however, it'll take at least ten to sixteen hours before anyone detects it." I infomed her. "Well, that sandstorm was the reason my squadron fell back." she said to me. "In that case, we need to find shelter if we have any hope of being rescued." I replied. "What do you mean by "we"" Reaper 5 asked me. "You heard me, since I'm the only one with an opperational distress beacon, I think that we'll have to stick together to surrivive." I explained to her. "Allright, but only this once." Reaper 5 replied. We spent hours wandering around until we stumbled upon a cave. "So, I know that Reaper 5 is your callsign, but what is your name?" I asked her. "Why would you want to know, you're the enemy?" Reaper 5 asked me, wondering why I asked her for her name. "Because, I think that a skilled ace lke you should know that there's honor in knowing even the name of your enemy." I answered. "My name's Kelly." she said to me. "I'll tell you mine on one condition; that you leave the Silencers and join my team." I said to Kelly, informing her of the condition. "After my brother died fighting for the Silencers, you expect me to defect?" Kelly asked me, informing me that her brother was also a pilot for the Silencers. "Your brother flew for Helios Squadron, didn't he?" I asked her. "Yes, in fact he was Helios 1." Kelly answered. "The I'm sorry for your loss and to tell you the truth, he was an exceptional pilot." I said to her. "I know, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but thanks." Kelly replied. We were about to prepare to sleep, until I heard a sound that I heard before. "Kelly, wake up." I said to her. "Why?" Kelly asked me. "Because, I think that Aztec didn't take your resignation well." I replied. We both prepared for battle, Kelly readied her MP-40 and I loaded my Five-seveN, only to discover that it was Exo. "General, I didn't think of you as the guy who picks up strays?" Exo said to me. "Stray? No, she's our newest member of the team." I replied as we boarded the Blackhawk and returned to the Normandy. Chapter 7: Outbreak 06:30 2022, October 16 Satory, France Warwolf, Dogma, Reaper, and Exo en route to GIGN Headquarters Objective: Investigate the GIGN Headquarters and search for suspected surivivors. "Five hours ago, the GIGN headquarters in Satory, France went silent. We don't know how and why, but we do know that the GIGN are still recovering from the last war, so expect anything from another gas attack to a full-blown zombie outbreak." Overlord said to us as we landed near the GIGN headquarters. "Wilco." I replied. "Did Overlord mention zombies?" Exo asked me. "Don't worry Exo, zombies are not real." I said to him. "If there were any zombies, the ECHO armor should protect us from being bitten and in turn becoming zombies ourselves." Reaper added. "In any case, we shouldn't let our guard down even for a second." Dogma replied. After Dogma and Reaper finished debating on the exsistance of zombies, I suddenly heard a low, unnatural growl coming from the direction of the Panhard VBL that was parked on the side of the road. "Exo, Reaper, you're on point." I said to the two. "Wilco." Reaper replied. The two investigated the VBL, only to discover that the GIGN operatives were dragged out of the vehicle and eatten alive. "Poor bastards never stood a chance." Dogma said to me after seeing the pools of blood and the remains of the troopers. "We've got a live one over here!" Reaper said to us after finding one of the troopers alive. "It's Faucon, Sabre's second in command." I said to her. "ZZZ...." Faucon muttered, attempting to warn us about an unknown threat. "Stay with us Faucon." Reaper said to him. "Warwolf, the one you call Aztec used some kind of chemical weapon on our headquarters. Within seconds most of my men were turned into zombies, including Sabre." Faucon said to us. "Well, you've got your zombies Exo. Happy now!" Dogma said to Exo. "Not exactly." Exo replied. "Warwolf, you need to destroy GIGN headquarters in order to prevent the outbreak from spreading." Faucon said to me. "We will." Exo replied. "My sacrifice must not be in vain." Faucon said to us before bleeding out from his wounds. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you, but Aztec used zombie gas on the GIGN Headquarters and the only way to prevent the outbreak from spreading all over Europe is to destroy it." I said to Overlord. "Warwolf, you and your team have less than twenty-four hours before the French Army decide to nuke the place, so get on it." Overlord replied, telling me of the time limit. "On it, Warwolf out." I replied. "Team, I just got word from Overlord that the French are planning to nuke Satory in order to prevent the zombies from overrunning Paris, and we only have twenty-four hours to complete our mission." I said to the team, explaining the urgency fo our mission. We arrived at the GIGN headquarters and made our push towards the central command room. "Target down." Reaper said, gunning down a zombie with her MP-40. "Maggotsacks down!" I yelled after killing seven zombies with my M4A1 SOPMOD. We reached to command room and noticed an improvised explosive device that the GIGN set up to eliminate every zombie in the city. "Exo, you and Dogma arm that bomb. Reaper on me, we need to buy them enough time to arm the bomb." I said to the three. "Wilco." they replied. Reaper and I held out against the zombies for ten minutes until Dogma said that the bomb was ready. "Warwolf, this is Joker, I'm on my way to pick you and your team up." Joker said to me. "What's your ETA?" I asked him. "Twenty seconds." Joker replied. "Team, Joker's inbound, ETA: 20 seconds." I said to the team. "Joker's here." Reaper said to us as Joker landed the Blackhawk on the roof. "Everyone, get the hell on the chopper!" I said as we got onboard. "Dogma, detonate the bomb." Reaper said to him. "Roger that." Dogma said, pressing the detonator. We watched from a safe distance as the bomb decimated the surrounding areas near the GIGN headquarters, ending the threat of the zombie apocalpyse for the time being. Chapter 8: Phantoms 04:09 2022, October 17 Buenos Aires, Argentina Warwolf and Petrenko en route to the city Objective: Prevent the Silencers from using the Zombie gas on the city. "Warwolf, this is Overlord, I'm now making this mission a joint op with Spetsnaz." Overlord said to me. "Wilco!" I replied. "So, Aztec's at it again?" Petrenko asked me. "Yes, and we need to stop him from gassing Buenos Aires and turning the city's population into zombies." I replied. "Warwolf, Petrenko, this is Voron, we've sent out several UAVs to scout suspected target areas." Voron informed us. "Keep us posted in case the UAVs find the bomb." I said to Voron. "Consider it done." Voron replied. "Warwolf, Petrenko, one of the UAVs spotted a large unmarked semi truck parked near the city hall. We have read the after action reports given to us by the GIGN surrivivors and the intel confirms that the Silencers use semi trucks to deliver the gas into cities and bases." Voron informed us. "Voron, this is Warwolf, we're only a block away from the truck, we'll take care of it." I replied. "Warwolf, Petrenko, this is Overlord, we're chopping in a Ranger QRF to the city limits as a precaution in case you and Petrenko are unable to defuse the bomb." Overlord said to us. "Wilco." I replied. "There's the truck!" Petrenko said to me. "And there's the Silencer commandoes." I replied as we took cover behind a blue 2012 Fiat 500. We engaged the Silencer commandoes until Petrenko noticed that the Silencer commandoes were sniped by an unknown individual. "Warwolf, Alexi, long time, no see." the sniper said to us over an open comm channel. "Kestrel?! I thought you were dead?" I said to Kestrel, out of shock. "I surrivied the airstrike, but it took me five months to make it back to Moscow because I was evading Silencer patrols." Kestrel said to us, explaining his surrivival. "Dmitri, we need to defuse this bomb." Petrenko said to Kestrel. "Already did." Kestrel replied. "Overlord, Voron, this is Warwolf, this bomb's disarmed. Requesting immediate extraction." I said to them. "Warwolf, this is Overlord, the Argentinian government has agreed to lend their armed forces to the war effort." Overlord informed me. "Good, we're one step closer to ending this war." I replied. Chapter 9: Sierra 12:00 2022, October 17 Barrow, Alaska, USA Warwolf and Kestrel en route to Dr. Harlan's lab Objective: Extract the doctor's research on "Project: Sierra". "Kestrel, why does your sister want Dr. Harlan's research data?" I asked Kestrel. "Because Harlan's research produced a supersoldier serum that Aztec wants to use for his army." Kestrel replied. We arrived at the research station to noticed that the place was ransacked. "Irena, this is Warwolf. It looks like the Silencers stormed the lab and left after they got what they came for." I said to Irena. "Generals, you need to find the Special Projects Lab, that's where Harlan's research data's stored." Irena said to both me and Kestrel. "Roger that. Kestrel, out." Kestrel replied. "Wilco." I replied. "There's the Special Projects Lab." Kestrel said to me after spotting the lab door. "Merda (Shit)!" I yelled, after trying to break the encryption on the lock. "Irena, we need to hack the lock, but it's encrypted." I said to her. "The encryption on this lock will take hours to break." Irena replied. "Warwolf, there should be an manual override switch in the security offic...." Irena said to me before being cut off by an explosion. "Irena, what the hell's going on over there?!" I asked her. "It's the Silencers, they've launched an attack on Valdez!" Irena answered. "Fuck! Kestrel, lets blow the shit out of this door!" I said to Kestrel after realizing that the Silencers were trying to separate us from the Normandy. "Chages set!" Kestrel informed me. "Blow it!" I replied. The door was sent flying back by the explosive force generated by the four blocks of C4 that Kestrel planted. "Check the area for anything that could tell us why Aztec wanted this serum." I said to Kestrel as we started our search of the lab until we found the lifeless body of Dr. Harlan. "Looks like the doctor's been dead for at least five hours." Kestrel said to me after checking for a pulse. "There's the serum vial and a flash drive." I said to Kestrel after finding both the vial of Sierra serum and a flash drive. "Requiescant in Pace." I said as I pulled down Harlan's eyes as we prepared to rush to Valdez to assist in the defence of the Normandy. Chapter 10: Catalyst 13:00 2022, October 17 Valdez, Alaska, USA Petrenko, Reaper, Cypher and Cassie on standby in the city Objective: Prevent the Silencers from completing their mission. "Ava, this is Petrenko, the Silencers have lauched an offensive to capture the Normandy!" Petrenko said to Ava as the Silencers attacked Valdez and the Normandy. "Normandy defences are offline, cause unknown." Ava informed the team. "With Warwolf and Kestrel two thousand miles north of here, we're on our own." Petrenko said to himself. "Cassie, Reaper, stay on the Normandy. Cypher on me, we'll deal withe the Silencers in the refinery." Petrenko said to the three. "Wilco!" they all replied. "Alexi Petrenko, you should know that we are after the Catalyst for the Sierra serum." Olivia Thurman, Aztec's second in command and leader of the Helix Corps, said to Petrenko while fighting him in the refinery. "What the fuck's the Catalyst?" Petrenko asked her. "The blood of Major Elizabeth Springer." Olivia answered, shocking the team. "We won't let you get anywhere near her!" Cassie yelled, sniping Olivia in the shoulder. "All hands, the Major's been captured by Silencer elites." Ava said to the crew as a Silencer Mi-24 flies off into the distance. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!" Petrenko yelled as he was futilly firing his AKS-74u at the Mi-24. "Ava, send the report to Warwolf, he's going to be pissed." Petrenko said to Ava "Report sent." Ava replied. Chapter 11: Final Steps 23:59 2022, October 17 USS Normandy, Location North Pacific Ocean Warwolf and Task Force 141 on board the carrier Objective: Formulate a plan of attack against the Silencers and to rescue Liz. "Petrenko, what the fuck?!" I said to Petrenko after punching him in the stomach. "I was distracted by Olivia, Aztec's XO." Petrenko answered. "Thurman, that bitch, she's the one who sold Aztec the intel on our defences and in the past she tried to kill me when Shepherd gave the order to eliminate the 141." I said to Petrenko. "Brendon, Olivia said that the Sierra serum is useless without a catalyst." Ariel informed me. "What the hell is this catalyst?" I asked her. "Liz's blood." Cassie answered. "That's what Harlan was afraid of. He sabotaged the serum, but Aztec and I both know now that Liz's blood is the catalyst." I said to the team. "Where would they take her?" Kestrel asked me. "Guantanamo Bay, it's close to the Silencers HQ and it puts the serum within Aztec's grasp." I answered. "If we attack Guantanamo, there's no hiding the fleets we're sending in for the knock-out blow at Camp Lejeune." Ariel said to me, comfirming my fear of the Silencers HQ's location. "Tell the world leaders that our offensive at Guantanamo will be the first step in retaking the United States of America from the Silencers once and for all." I said to Ava. "Message sent, plotting course for Cuba." Ava replied. "So it begins." I said to myself as I went back to my quarters. Chapter 12: Valkyrie 00:00 2022, October 20 USNS Guantanamo Bay, Cuba Warwolf and Task Force 141 en route to the base Objective: Rescue Elizabeth Springer and assassinate Olivia Thurman. "Warwolf to all Task Force 141 members, Sigma and Oscar Teams will destroy the defences while Alpha will go in, rescue the Major and assassinate Aztec's XO." I said to all of the teams. "Wilco!" the teams replied. The battle began with a bombardment of the shoreline defences by the USS Missouri and the USS New York, followed by Tomahawk missile strikes from the Normandy. "Dogma to all teams, southern defences are disabled." Dogma informed the teams. "Copy that, Northern defences disabled." Andrew said, confiming the destruction of the air defences.. "Andrew, Dogma, have your teams fall back to the USS Peleliu." I said to the two squad leaders. "Wilco!" They replied. "We're in." I said to my team as we started our infiltration of the base. "Warwolf, we know you're coming for Elizabeth. So, we've prepared this trap especially for you." Olivia said to me over the loudspeaker. "Alpha Team, engage all hostiles and push towards the main detention area!" I ordered the team. "Wilco!" the team replied. "Ariel, Cassie on me. We'll find Liz and kill Olivia." I said to the duo. "Got it." Cassie replied. "On it" Ariel replied. We fought our way into the detention area until we found Liz. "Liz, you better not die on me again." I said to her. "I'm ok, its just that I'm a little drained from Olivia extracting my blood for the Sierra serum's catalyst." Liz replied. "I'm glad you're allright, but where's Olivia?" I asked Liz. "She's planing on warning Aztec of our attack here." Liz answered. "If she warns Aztec of our attack here, Camp Lejeune will become a fortress." Ariel said to me. "Ariel, you and Cassie get your sister out of here, I'll deal with Olivia myself." I said to Ariel. "Roger that." I ran across the prision yard, killing multiple Helix troopers using my tomahawk and KA-BAR knife, until I cornered Olivia. "Warwolf, you think by Killing me, you can prevent Aztec from obtaining the serum? Well you're too late, I already sent the Catalyst to him." Olivia said to me. "I don't care about the Catalyst, all I care about is ending this fucking war once and for all, even if it means killing every single Silencer that gets in my way, including you!" I said to her, thrusting both of my hidden blades into her chest. "Ariel to all teams, mission accomplished." Ariel said to the rest of the 141. "It's almost over, Ariel." I said to her as we're heading back to the Normandy to prepare for Operation: Forward Unto Dawn, the retaking of Camp Lejeune and the assassination of Aztec. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm 23:00 2022, October 20 USS Normandy, Location North Atlantic Ocean Warwolf and Alpha team on board the carrier Objective: Prepare for Operation: Forward Unto Dawn. "Liz, I was thinking that since this could be the final battle, I'm wondering if you want to sit this one out?" I asked Liz. "After all of the battles we fought together, you want me to sit this one out? Forget it! If I die during this battle, I at least want to be at your side when it happens instead of dying alone, because the truth is that I love you and you're trying to protect me when it's obivous that I can take care of myself!" Liz replied, admitting her long-buried love of me. "I didn't know that fighting by my side meant that much to you." I said to her. "And I know that you love me. In that case, prove it!" Liz said to me. Our actions in my quarters were interrupted by Ava informing us that the Allied Fleet has formed off the coast of the Azores. "Looks like duty calls." Liz said to me. "Yeah, time to end this war once and for all." I replied. "One more thing. Semper Fi, Commander." Liz said to me as I was putting the armor back on. "Acknowledged." I replied, after putting the helmet on. Chapter 14: Forward Unto Dawn 06:30 2022, October 21 MCB Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, USA Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the base via MV-22B Osprey callsign "Hocus" Objective: Comence Operation: Forward Unto Dawn. "All fleets reporting in, commencing Operation: Forward Unto Dawn." Ariel said to me, giving the signal to begin the operation. "Alpha Team, this is Voron, Spetsnaz teams Kalashnikov and Nova have already secured the northern and western defences." Voron said to me. "Hocus, drop the ramp!" I said to Hocus. "Opening the ramp." Hocus replied, opening the loading ramp. "Lets do this!" Liz said as we jumped out of the Osprey. As we landed at the DZ(Drop Zone), we engaged a battalion of Silencer Helix Corps operatives. "There's too many of them!" Cassie said to me. "We need to hold out for a little while longer!" I replied. several seconds after I said that, five modified 2016 Ford F-150s with M134D miniguns arrived and eliminated half of the Helix Corps. "Who's driving those technicals?" Liz asked me. "There's only one person that I know that would assist us." I answered. "Warwolf, long time, no see." Alenko said to me. "Alenko, you're leading the resistance?" I asked him. "No, we're lead by a former Marine who says that he knows you guys." Alenko answered. "Kai, just tell them that I'm in charge!" Dad said to him. "Dad, how'd you end up leading the resistance?" I asked "I actually formed Scar Chain after Aztec took over and found out that you were forced to retreat." Dad answered. "I managed to get the United Nations to assist with the invasion." I informed him. "I know that and we all know that this is the only shot we've got at killing Aztec and ending this war once and for all." Dad said to me. "What happened to the rest of the family?" I asked Dad. "They're fighting the Silencers in D.C. as we speak, helping the British and Russian forces while we're here to retake Lejeune." Dad answered. "Let me guess, you have Nathan on a defensive deployment?" I asked him. "Nope, he's here because he, JR and Gene refuesed to assist in D.C. saying they rather help you instead." Dad answered. "We're about a mile south of the base." Nathan said to me. "Everyone, this is General Brendon Kale, Callsign Warwolf and acting commander in chief of the United States Armed Forces. We are gathered here today to fight an enemy unlike any other, lead by a renegade traitor who wishes nothing more than total domination of the world. On this day, not only will we liberate our nation, we will defeat the Silencers once and for all!" I said to all Alled forces. "Well said. Now we end this war." Nathan said to me. "One more thing. I need one of your team members for my part of Foward Unto Dawn." Dad asked me. "Cassie, Cypher, go with the Sergeant and follow his orders to the letter." I said to the two. "General, we'll make sure that the mission succeeds." Cypher said to me as we parted ways with the intent of meeting back up within the base. Chapter 15: Warwolf 08:30 2022, October 21 MCB Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, USA Warwolf, Task Force 141, NATO, Scar Chain, and Allied Forces en route to the base Objective: Kill Shane "Aztec" Auditore and finish the fight. "Warwolf, this is Cypher, we're engaging Silencer forces near the main concourse." Cypher said to me. "Good, commence Phase two: Operation Gravity Current." I replied, authorizing Operation Gravity Current. As soon as I gave the order, a Silencer AC-47 Spooky started to bombard my position. "General, you already know that your little invasion will fail." Aztec said to me mockingly. "Aztec, your days are numbered and you know that the Silencers are no more." I replied. "Is that so?" Aztec said to me, teleporting behind me. "How the hell did you do that?!" I said to Aztec, dumbfounded by his new abilities. "It's the Sierra serum. With the Catalyst, I can do almost anything, and that includes killing you!" Aztec said, punt kicking me through the walls of the armory. "You've never faced anyone who's wielded this much power before and I'll be sure to the last thing you'll ever see!" Aztec said as he continued his onslaught of attacks on me. "Game over!" Aztec said, landing the finishing blow. The impact of the kick echoed throughout the base. "Is this how it all ends?" I asked myself as I watched on the HUD as my vital signs started to flatline. "No!" a familar voice said, causing my vitals to return to normal. "Sierra mode engaged, commencing Teufel Hunden protocol." Ava said, rebooting the armor. "Elizabeth, you shouldn't have rejected my offer to join me back on Prometheus Station!" Aztec said, aiming his SCAR-H at Liz. "Aztec, I'm not out of the fight yet!" I yelled, teleporting behind him and roundhouse kicking him away from Liz. "So this is the Teufel Hunden protocol, nice!" I said to myself, noting my new abilities thanks to the Sierra serum. "Warwolf, but how, I just killed you?!" Aztec said to me, dumbfounded by my apparent recovery. "You're right, you indeed killed me, but my armor activated a contengency protocol codenamed Teufel Hunden, AKA the Devil Dog Protocol, injecting me with the Sierra serum, meaning we're now equals!" I said to Aztec as I chokeslamed him into a parked LAV-25. "Lets finish this, one shall rise!" I said, charging at Aztec. "One shall fall!" Aztec replied, charging at me. Our fists collided, causing an immense shockwave that not only knock us down, but also destroyed parts of the base. Aztec and I both got back up from the collision. "It's no use, Warwolf, we're too evenly matched!" Aztec said to me. "No, you were never my equal, Requiescant in Pace, Aztec!" I said, firing my FN Five-seveN, killing him. "It's finally over!" I said, falling down onto the ground. "Warwolf to all units, Operation Forward Unto Dawn complete, Aztec is KIA I repeat, the war is over!" I said to all Allied units. Epilogue: Transitions 10:59 2022, October 21 Washington, D.C., USA Warwolf and Task Force 141 en route to the Marine Corps War Memorial Objective: Oversee the final transition to the new admissistration. "The new Congressmen have taken their respected seats and the new Cabinet have layed out the final stages of the transition from Aztec's opressive regime back to the original government." Liz said to me. "I know and the final stap is that I step down as President." I replied. "Director Silas." Ariel and Wraith said as Silas walked towards me. "So, you were sworn in as the new President, Silas?" I asked him. "Yes, however, we still need a Commandant." Silas replied. "I'll do it, unless I die or you find someone more suitable for the position, sir." I said, accepting my new position. "Before I forget, you all have been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for your explots during our nation's darkest hours." Silas said to us. "So, we still have tomorrow, right?" Liz asked me. "Yeah, and we fought hard to secure it." I replied as we both started to sing "M4 Part II" by Faults. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc